Mygeto as "Noah" (Camp Drama)
20:40 <@TDIFan13> A. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. 20:40 Nah. 20:40 <@TDIFan13> B. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? Yes for new path, no for staying completely in-character. 20:41 Yeah. He'll be a bit more strategic and antagonistic. 20:41 <@TDIFan13> C. What will your character's role be on the show? Main protagonist, protagonist, anti-hero, antagonist, main antagonist... please reply with just one of those. 20:41 Probs be the main antagonist. 20:41 <@TDIFan13> YES. 20:41 <@TDIFan13> Okay, sorry. :| 20:41 <@TDIFan13> Alright. Please link us to your audition tape and opening confessional. After you have linked us, we will immediately start a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama Island contestant. 20:41 http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User:Mygeto/%27s_Sexy_Camp_Drama_Aud-Tape/Conf 20:41 <@TDIFan13> Great. Your character for your scene is character. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 20:41 <@TDIFan13> Heather* 20:41 Courtney13 has changed nick to Heather13 20:42 Duncan04 has changed nick to Noah9000 20:42 * Heather13 storms into the Mess Hall angrily. 20:42 <+Heather13> NOAH. 20:42 <+Heather13> We need to talk. :@ 20:42 Yes? :| 20:42 <+Heather13> WHY am I hearing stories about you trying to coax Lindsay into an alliance? 20:43 Because I am. 20:43 She's as smart a brick. 20:43 <+Heather13> For someone with a high IQ, you should've realized that it's Lindsay. She opens her mouth faster than Owen at a buffet. 20:43 <+Heather13> Yeah, well. 20:43 <+Heather13> She's MINE, okay? 20:43 Oh, we'll see about that, Cruella. 20:43 <+Heather13> I asked her to become part of my alliance back on day two. 20:43 <+Heather13> So, why don't you mind your own business? :@ 20:43 <+Heather13> And find your OWN ally? 20:44 Listen here, Heather. 20:44 All of these other competitors, including you, are just pawns right now. 20:44 Simply sheep for me to herd. 20:44 <+Heather13> ... 20:44 <+Heather13> Yeah? :@ 20:44 <+Heather13> Well. :@ 20:44 So, simply telling me to "stop" isn't going to work. 20:45 <+Heather13> I... 20:45 But you're probably not even smart enough to comprehend any of this. 20:45 <+Heather13> Well... 20:45 <+Heather13> Wait until I tell them that. :@ 20:45 Like they'll believe prom queen over here. 20:45 <+Heather13> What do you think they'll say then, No- :o 20:45 You've been lying your whole life, Heather. 20:45 <+Heather13> I was actually HOMECOMING queen, and for your information, I am NOT someone to be messed with. 20:46 Sure, Heather. 20:46 <+Heather13> Seriously. 20:46 I am so intimidated. 20:46 <+Heather13> Who do you think caused Cody's elimination last episode? 20:46 <+Heather13> MY alliance. :@ 20:46 <+Heather13> Which will totally take YOUR nonexistant alliance down. 20:46 Or so you think. 20:46 How do you know that Lindsay already isn't apart of my alliance? 20:47 Or Beth too? 20:47 <+Heather13> I... 20:47 <+Heather13> Well... 20:47 Or the entire team? 20:47 <+Heather13> I... 20:47 <+Heather13> You're just trying to psych me out. :@ 20:47 You could very well be alone, Heather. 20:47 LIke you probably always were as a little ugly girl. 20:47 <+Heather13> :-O 20:47 Oh, am I hitting a bit too close to home? :| 20:47 <+Heather13> YOU. 20:48 <+Heather13> YOU CANNOT TALK TO ME LIKE THAT. 20:48 <+Heather13> DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? :@ 20:48 The next to walk that dock? 20:48 <+Heather13> :-O 20:48 <+Heather13> You know what. 20:48 <+Heather13> Fine. 20:48 <+Heather13> You've decided your fate. 20:48 Nice chatting with cha, Heather. 20:48 <+Heather13> So let the chips fall where they may. 20:49 Oh, we shall. 20:49 <+Heather13> Oh, and... 20:49 <+Heather13> Next time you pick out what you're wearing for the entire summer on a reality show. 20:49 <+Heather13> Try not to go for "sweatervests". 20:49 <+Heather13> Freak. :@ 20:49 Oh, should I shop wear you shop? 20:50 "Skanky Teen Depot"? 20:50 <+Heather13> AHHHHH. :@ 20:50 * Heather13 storms off. 20:50 Heather13 ~MysteryCh@S01062c27d7280505.vn.shawcable.net has left #charcoal [] 20:50 <@TDIFan13> Wow. 20:50 <@TDIFan13> Very impressive. 20:50 T'anks. 20:50 I try my best. 20:50 <@TDIFan13> I've gotta say, you're really good at both, so... 20:50 <@TDIFan13> I wouldn't know which part to give you. 20:50 <@TDIFan13> ._. 20:50 Both. ;) 20:51 <@TDIFan13> No. 20:51 <@TDIFan13> :@ 20:51 :@ 20:51 <@TDIFan13> Duncan's easier to play, though, so if we find someone that can play him right, we'll probably give Noah to you. 20:51 <@TDIFan13> But I like both. 20:51 <@TDIFan13> Anyway, you can gtfo now. 20:51 Fine. >~> 20:51 LATA, BOOTFACE. 20:51 Noah9000 ~Mygeto@cpe-76-168-61-155.socal.res.rr.com has left #charcoal [] Category:Camp Drama auditions Category:Auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions